life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Chronological Sequence of Events (Season 1)
This chronology describes at which time the events featured in Life Is Strange happened, based on the texts' time-stamps, some of the working clocks and equivalence based on the timestream montages. :The evidence for the time is mentioned between parentheses. The lines in italics are suppositions not backed up by hard evidence. Chronology Monday 10/07/13 *'3:49 pm' – Max Caulfield wakes up in the art class (clock). *'3:59 pm' – Max has a discussion with Mark Jefferson (clock). *'4:21 pm' – Max steps outside Blackwell Academy and enters the main campus (text from Warren Graham). *'4:21 pm - 4:59 pm' – Max is in the dormitories or in her room, and starts going to the parking lot. *'6:00 pm' – Max is in Chloe Price's living room (text from Kate Marsh). *'6:36 pm' – Max arrives to the lighthouse with Chloe (text from Warren). *''8:15 pm - 12:01 am – Max is presumably in her room, reading books to understand her powers. (text from Warren). '''Tuesday 10/08/13' *'12:01 am' – Max either goes to bed or is completely focused on her time-travel research (text from Chloe left unanswered). *'7:34 am' – Max wakes up (text from Chloe). *'7:38 am - 8:13 pm' – Max takes a shower, talks to Kate and goes to take the bus (text from unknown number). *'8:39 am' – Max gets off the bus (text from Chloe). *Between 8:39 am and 9:19 am – Max receives a call from Kate in the diner. *'9:19 am' – Max receives a text from Warren after having found two bottles in the junkyard. *'9:19 am - 10:50 am' – Max and Chloe are in the junkyard, then on the train tracks. *'10:50 am' – Chloe gives Max a ride to Blackwell (Blackwell clock). *'10:53 am' – Max is talking to David Madsen in Blackwell's corridor (text from Warren). *'11:00 am' – Jefferson's class is starting (Max's school schedule and bell). *'11:06 am' – Max is receiving a text from Chloe, Jefferson's class hasn't yet been interrupted. *'11:06 am - 6:13 pm' – Kate attempts suicide and Max has to answer questions in the Principal's office (text from Chloe). *'6:13 pm' – Max watches the eclipse together with Warren. Chloe is at the lighthouse. *''8:18 pm – Max is presumably resting in her room (text from Warren). *'11:34 pm''' – Max is woken by her phone (text from Chloe). *'11:47 pm' – Max steps outside the dormitories. *'11:47 pm - 11:58 pm' – Max is in the courtyard in front of the dormitories (texts from Chloe). Wednesday 10/09/13 *'12:06 am' – Max fails to find the keys to the Principal's office (text from Warren). *'12:18 am - 12:26 am' – Max and Chloe break inside the Principal's office (texts from Warren). *'8:13 am' – Max wakes up in Chloe's room (text from Warren). *'9:21 am' – Max enters the diner (text from Warren). Alternative timeline starts *''Between 6:40 pm and 7:10 pm – Max and Chloe are taking a stroll by the beach (based on the duration of the golden hour for that day and location). *'7:39 pm''' – Max and Chloe are talking in Chloe's garage room (clock in Chloe's room). Thursday 10/10/13 *'10:43 am' – Max wakes up on Chloe's lap (clock in Chloe's room). *'10:45 am' – Max brings morphine for Chloe from the bathroom (clock in Chloe's room). Alternative timeline ends *'8:41 am' – Max enters Chloe's living room (text from Warren). *'8:41 am - 10:31 am' – Max visits Kate at the hospital and then is in the courtyard in front of the dorms (text from Kate). *'10:31 am' – Max enters the guys' dorms (text from Kate). *'10:42 am' – Max enters Nathan Prescott's room (text from Joyce). *'11:03 am' – Max and Chloe thank Warren for his help in the dorms (Blackwell Academy's clock). *'11:03 am - 1:22 pm' – Max and Chloe pay a visit to Frank Bowers near the beach. *'1:22 pm' – Max investigates the clues in Chloe's room (text from Frank). *'1:51 pm' – Max is still investigating the clues (text from Nathan). *'3:39 pm' – Max and Chloe arrive at the old barn (text from warren). *'9:00 pm' – Nathan leaves a message on Max's voicemail, announcing that Jefferson is going to kill him soon (we don't know why Max didn't listen to it before the party, it would have been so much easier for everyone...). *'9:00 pm - 9:42 pm' – Nathan is killed by Jefferson. *'9:42 pm' – Max enters the VIP section of the End of the World Party (text from Kate). *'11:34 pm' – Max has already been drugged and Chloe shot by Jefferson (Joyce's message was never received by Max). Friday 11/10/13 San Francisco timeline starts *'10:56 am' – Max checks her phone (phone screen). San Francisco timeline ends *'10:56 am' – Max is back in the Dark Room after Jefferson had burned her diary (timestream equivalence). *'10:56 am - 12:19 am' – Max is stuck in the Dark Room (Max's phone screen). (I didn't find enough clues for the end of the game...) Temporal Inconsistencies Max's Missed Calls At 10:56 am on Friday 11/10/13, Max discovers 3 missed calls from Chloe at 3:27 pm, 3:51 pm and 4:01 pm. Those calls were then made on Thursday 10/10. Even though Max explained she missed those because her phone was in silent mode, "autopilot" Max would have seen them a long time before since she replied to a text from Chloe at 5:14 pm on Thursday 10/10. A likely explanation would be that the developers mistook am for pm: the storm started apparently in the night from Thursday to Friday, which would explain why Chloe desperately called in the middle of the night. Missedcalls.png| text2.png| Chloe and Max Bringing the Cardboard The timestream indicates that the moment when Max and Chloe bring the big cardboard in Chloe's room takes place at the same time as when alt-Chloe and alt-Max are talking in Chloe's (garage) room. Issue: They are talking at 7:39 pm (it's dark outside) while it is clearly daylight when they bring the cardboard. Kate's Text Timestamp The San Francisco timestream indicates that the ceremony organized to celebrate Max's victory at the Everyday Heroes Photo contest took place at the same moment when Max and Chloe discovered Rachel's body: some time during the late afternoon on Thursday 10/10. Kate is seen attending the ceremony. However, in this timeline Kate sent a text at 9:23 pm on the same day to congratulate Max saying she just heard Max had won the contest. She obviously wouldn't send such a text if she had attended the ceremony several hours before.